Sadistic Angel
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: Only the strong survive, while the weak waste away. She refuses to be the weak. Refuses to be a vampire's prey. He will never break her. Sasu/Saku AU
1. Prologue

**Before you read:**

 _-This story has nothing to do with angels. Its a euphemism_

 _\- this story will contain violence, abuse, harsh language, and possibly other triggering concepts_

 _\- it will be rated M from beginning to end_

 _-it was previously titled The Fallen Angel_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Did you hear? Ino's missing! I hear a vampire kidnapped her!" Shino's whispers to Choji and a certain pink haired girl seated a few feet from them, felt no shame in eavesdropping.

"Kidnapped? Hah!" she couldn't help but think bitterly to herself, how could anyone forget how often the loud blond had voices lust over the idea of fucking a vampire or demon. If nothing else that explaination just made more sense to the young girl.

All around her people were huddled up in the cave. The bitter cold seeping through her clothing from the solid rock. She hated the cold. She hated sleeping outside. But she would deal. Grudgingly. In the morning they would return home. Resume training.

This vacation was a fucking joke. They should be back in class... Learning, training, preparing! Not wasting precious time on _**fun!**_

"Sakura." someone demands her attention and she finds herself locking eyes with their teacher Guy.

"Yes sir?" she responds politely.

"Why aren't you with the others? It would be good of you to socialize." although his voice is kind, she could hear the underline threat: _**Be social or you'll call attention to yourself as an outcast.**_

"I was just collecting my thoughts! I heard about Ino-chan and I'm worried. Do you think she'll be ok sensei?" if there was an award for her performance, Sakura would've won it too many times over. The trembling voice, fake tears, wide-eyed naive look; Guy crumbled.

Of course this child was concerned for her classmate! In this day and age, after all she was only human! "Sakura I swear," Guy gets down on one knee, "by the power of youth, Ino will return!"

 _"You stupid naive fool!"_ Sakura's inner thoughts spit, outwardly however, she simply smiled brightly through tears.

After Guy finishes comforting Sakura, him and the one other teacher on duty begin corralling the other kids together for bed.

As Guy walks away, Sakura allows herself a breath of relief; that was close. She fooled him. In this day and age, being an outcast was a death sentence. Sure it wasn't a direct kill, but to be different meant to be a monster. It meant you would be feared and eventually ostrisized only to be cast out of the village. In the current time, being different served no purpose whatsoever.

For the past few days, the class had been on a field trip outside their village's wall, a rare thing indeed; no one was to leave the village; normally. However, somehow Guy had somehow convinced the elders to allow it.

Sakura quietly wondered to herself if they only agreed to get the annoying older man to just shut up. After all annoying perfectly defined him.

Fishing, pinicing, swimming, playing... In other words to completely sum it up, useless activities that would definitely not prepare them For the war.

* * *

Several hours later, the young pinkett, decided to go for a walk alone. She listening carefully, everyone appeared asleep; their breathing calm and even. Getting caught sneaking away would just cause unnecessary issues. Impatience gnawed at her stomach as she began to fidget, the other teacher Ebisu had left about 15 minutes ago, most likely to relieve himself in the bushes nearby and although she didn't necessarily _**hear**_ him return, she quickly convinced herself he must have. No one takes that long to use the bathroom after all!

As smooth and swiftly as possible she crept from her sleeping bag and into the night. Thinking to herself, no one would have to know. She would be back. After all, they were in fairly safe territory. A short stroll wouldn't cause any harm!

Making her way further away from her classmates, Sakura felt her muscles becoming less tense the more steps she put between herself and the other teenagers. The air was crisp and cool, while possessing a slight bite to it. It ruffled through her long locks dampening them on contact.

The moon was an unnatural shade of pink and appeared to grow darker with each second Sakura dared to stare. Shaking off the uneasy feeling the progressive blood moon posed, she continued on her way, until she reached the river. Images of watching her peers splashing about and fooling around in its depths earlier that same day, played in her mind.

A twig snapped and she once again tensed up. All too aware that she didn't have any weapons on her. The first rule the teachers made was no weapons on their little pointless camping trip. That is was a way to relax. They didn't want anyone sparing.

Preparing for the worst, a deer appears, their eyes meet, and it bolts. Sakura sighs, scolding herself for being too tense. Focusing back on the lake, she notices. Or rather catches a glimpse of what really caused the deer to flee.

* * *

Something's wrong... Guy knows this, even before the bloodcurling roar rips through the silence of the night and rousing everyone from a deep slumber. And with a soul crushing dread, he quickly realizes both Sakura and Ebisu are missing. Leaving the student teacher in charge of calming the panicked students and making sure they all stay put, he heads off toward the lake, hoping for the best; forever optimistic.

* * *

Sakura could scarcely believe her eyes. The mangled mess of a body rested on the lake, supported by some unknown force on top of the water itself, as if it were a solid. The remains were gutted and strewn about messily and if not for the leaf village headband gleaming red from the moonlight, there would've been no way for her to know who it was. The creature next to it, smiled, eyes redder then the moon gleaming madly, teeth stained red as well.

Ironically the only thought that crossed her mind was,"red is such a terrible color." before a familiar presence materialized next to her.

"Sensei?" she croaked.

"Sakura, thank goodness. Get back to camp. I'll take care of this." despite the rage upon seeing his comrades remains, Guy was surprisingly calm, it did nothing beyond unnerve his student.

"But sensei!" she objected, torn between fear and duty.

"Sakura run!" but before either one of them could move, there was a flash of white and the creature fell.

The white blur delivered blow after blow, while both teacher and student could only watch dumbly as the seemingly unfair match progressed.

And then it was over.

For Sakura it was the most terrifyingly amazing thing she had ever witnessed. By the time the fight ended, the moon had somehow reverted back to its original beauty color.

The stranger after putting the creature down began to walk toward them slowly and just when she was beginning to make out his features Guy stepped in front of her, tensing, preparing for a fight.

"Who are you? State your business." Sakura could see him subtly shaking despite the brave bravado he presented.

"My name is Suigetsu Hozuki." the stranger speaks, I'm from the iron village or rather I'm what's left of it. I heard the creature roar and was scared that someone else was going to suffer like my family did, so I rushed over." he stood a few feet away from them.

Becoming impatient, Sakura steps out from behind Guy, if only to get a proper look at their savior.

"Sakura!" he scolds while Suigetsu smiles and crouches down completely as if to worry his full height too threatening for her to handle.

"Are you ok sweetheart? I'm sorry about your friend. I was too late for him." His face was solemn and full of remorse.

Sakura found herself bravely saying, while meeting his warm purple eyes, "it's ok, you did your best. To survive is the rule of the land after all, sacrifices happen." immediately she realized her mistake especially when

Guy's face blanches at her unfriendly statement.

"I-I mean that it's sad he's gone! I didn't mean it was n-necessary for him to d-" she begins to stutter out an explanation, stumbling over her words when Suigetsu quietly cuts her off by holding up his hand to stop her.

"Its ok, you did your best." the white-haired gentleman echoed her words back at her and for the first time in a while Sakura finally shed a real smile; finally feeling understood.

* * *

 _Sorry if that's not the best ending. I thought it would be a good place for the prologue to end._

 _Btw Sasuke will NOT be popping up right away, so please be patient._

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.

 _Please review._


	2. Survival

_Well here it is... Chapter 1. As I said before, Sasuke isn't popping up right away. I'm determined to not rush this story and want it to have good progression. Also I repeat my warning again. Within the next few chapters, my reasoning behind it will become more apparent._

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Survival**

All around her, kids barely above grade school age remain locked in combat. Their focus intent, motives clear; kill or be killed.

That was the law.

That is what she lived by.

That is how she would survive.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you particpating?" Suigetsu, plopped down next to her, startling out of her rather dark thoughts.

"What's the point? None of them are a worthy opponenet," she responds with clear arrogance and he raises an eyebrow at the young to-be huntress. She sat on the bleachers, intent and still evaluating around her with great concentration.

"I see," he pauses cocking an eyebrow before responding, "so then what's on your mind? You were staring into space with such an odd expression."

"The law of the land; none of these children have it in them to kill." she responds automatically, with Suigetsu it was always safe to be honest. He never reported or expressed concerns to the other instructors about her **_different_** behavior and that alone was comforting.

"Well do you?" he retorts challengingly, "could you stab something else and watch while the light fades from their eyes. Could you be the one determined to cause that agony and snuff out the potential of their life?"

Sakura remains silent for a few moments, reviewing his words in her mind, carefully constructing her answer, "it's either me or them and I choose me."

"Oh Sakura... Logical as ever!" he teases affectionately bumping her and for a moment Sakura felt a slight ache in her chest.

* * *

It's been 5 months since the camping trip. 150 days exactly since Ebisu was brutally slaughtered and Suigetsu joined their ranks.

At first he was treated with suspicion, but Guy backed him up, and pretty soon the rest followed.

Having unusual physical features could also mark you as an outsider. Rumor had it that the vampires loved to have the unusual humans keep them **_company,_** so most of the village people were the same. Brown or black hair and similiarily colored eyes. Nothing extrodinary. To have beauty, to be exotic in any way was a curse.

But somehow Suigetsu had overcome his white hair and purple eyes. He'd accomplished something that Sakura and another girl Hinata were still working on. With Ino gone... the three of them were the last.

But unlike Hinata, who managed to make friends, Sakura wasn't warm or friendly. She spurned any advancement of friendship and found herself irriated with most people. A personality quirk, is what Ebisu once called it and could care less. Why form attachments in this world?

There was no point to any of it and never would be as long as those **_things_** also existed.

"So who can tell me the correct way to survive a vampire or demon confrontation?" Iruka-Sensei stood at the front of the class, it was review time.

Without raising her hand, Sakura stood and delivered the textbook answer, "If one on one, physically no human stands a chance, to escape you must incapacitate the monster, and then bolt." Iruka nods as she continues, "However, if one on 3-5, same concept applies, except the running away part. Once you incapacitate them, you may now go in for the kill." her voice is robotic and monotone, no emotion beyond logic.

"Y-yes, very good Sakura."

Sakura finds her mind drifting again. She had done her duty in participating. Answer one question each lesson. That kept everyone off her back. Their knowledge was limited though. Nothing new. Ever.

They still didn't know anything about a vampire's venom, or the depth of their hypnotic abilities. Or even how to trap one.

To even incapacitate one, you had to match their speed and quite frankly... That was damn near impossible. So far she'd only seen one person accomplish that. Suigetsu.

Which is probably why he was the only person she dared to admire.

He was just so... Elegant.

He would survive.

And surviving was proof you held value.

How could she not look up to his skills? He had proved himself. Killing a vampire and walking away without a scratch, in her mind he was the closest thing...

that she had to a hero.

So naturally in every lesson or task she did her best. Trying to gain his attention. His approval.

She was different.

She was special.

She wasn't like those other girls.

Pretending to fuck up so he would have to help, fumbling with how to hold a weapon to force physical contact out of him.

She was his _**equal**_.

And wouldn't stop until she had his full acceptance.

* * *

"God how I would love if Suigetsu would just give it to me already!" Tenten groaned loudly in the female bunks later that night, while the other girls loudly also proclaimed their intentions with the experienced hunter.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a loud scoff at their attitudes from her bed and immediately she found about 2 dozen eyes glaring heatedly in her direction. "What?" she feigned innocence, "there was a bug buzzing around my nose."

"Just because your teacher's pet, doesn't give you the right to be a total bitch to the rest of us!" Tenten snarls and around her there's a murmur of agreement.

"Then don't give me a reason to be. Fucking keep up. Why are you concerned with sex if you aren't going to survive unless someone else can rescue you? All of you are weak. And the weak never survive. Ask Ebisu. The fucker was probably jerking off when he should've been more aware of his surroundings." yes she was confident. Yes she was arrogant. But god dammit, it wasn't her problem that they were all beneath her. Either step up or fuck off.

A shocked silence filled the room before a small voice comments, "I don't know why you hate the monsters so much, if anything you belong with them. There's no difference between your heart and theirs."

Sakura can feel her own eyes widen as the owner of the words step forward, it was Hinata of all people. Pale eyes and dark indigo hair clearly marked her as an outsider, but her gentle and sweet hearted manner, made it difficult for most people to dislike her.

Which made her words all the more shocking. She normally avoided conflict and refused confrontation.

And up until that exact moment, the usual shy girl had even escaped Sakura's distaste.

"At least I won't be dead. Piss off worm food," and the other girl shrinks away.

"Arrogant bitch." someone else snarls, only this time no one else dares to challenge her.

Instead they all retreat, keeping their conversation to a whisper.

All well.

Fun's over.

* * *

Class the next day was slightly more eventful. And not in the good way.

Someone snitched on Sakura's words to Hinata and Tenten and she was given a warning.

A warning meant that ostricization and exile could be in your future.

She was now under even higher scrutiny. And couldn't so much as risk breathing wrong.

So naturally...when the exam consisted on testing combat skills against one another, so that the teacher's could evaluate their student's strengths and weaknesses, Sakura did the _**smart**_ thing. Seeing as Tenten already had a partner she chose to face Hinata.

The fear on Hinata's face only gave her more ammunition to give into the ploy; she would make an example of this girl.

No one would ever fuck with her again.

* * *

"You almost killed her Sakura," Iruka was pissed. That much anyone could see. And as usual the pink-haired girl gave no fucks.

"Ok."

"No it's not ok! What is wrong with you! You've already received a warning and now you'll be summoned for a psychological evaluation!" his fist slams into his desk with enough force that a resounding crack echoes and splinter confetti rises up like dust.

"You train us to kill every single day and somehow me taking what I've been taught to _**survive**_ is an _**issue**_? And I'm the one with the _**problem**_? Get a fucking clue. I want to live. And I refuse anything that interferes with that. Including a _**snitch**_." Sakura snarls hatefully and a look of alarm passes over her teacher's face.

"Get out Sakura. We're done here. You're suspended for three days and will be moved to solo temporary housing. Suigetsu will show you where it is." his voice is tired and strained as he dismisses her.

Sure enough outside the office door, Suigetsu is waiting quietly and tosses her a sheepish grin, halfheartedly shrugging his shoulders as it to say, "all well what can you do?"

They walk quietly to collect Sakura's belongings from her bunk and when his arm brushes against her chest to politely open the bunkroom door for her, Sakura jumps slightly at the contact.

Tiny butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Her face flushes.

She's suddenly sweating.

"You ok hun?" Suigetsu comments noticing her silence and lack of movement toward the open door.

"Y-yes of course! I was just thinking of... Food!" she blurts out before hurrying through the doorway, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Behind her Suigetsu chuckles, "alrighty then."

Mortification. A new feeling. Unpleasant.

One Sakura vows to never feel again.

From the open doorway the sound of laughter was abundant and clear and when Sakura comes into view, the room falls deathly silent. She can feel their eyes tracing her every move and breath as the girls carefully watch her. Hatred and malice coloring their expressions and she smirks in response.

Do something.

I

dare

 _ **you**_... Sakura taunts them silently in her mind.

"Monster!" someone coughs as she bends over to collect her things.

"Didn't you learn anything from Hinata being in the hospital? If the teacher's hadn't interfered I would've have succeeded in my lesson on what happens to the weak in the real world." her words are chilling and fear coats the once hostile atmosphere.

"Teacher how can you let her get away with saying that! She just admitted to trying to kill Hinata!" Tenten squawks loudly and Sakura snorts in amusement, when Suigetsu rubs his temples.

Seeming more annoyed then anything else. Truth to be told, Sakura had been careless, she forgot a teacher was with her. Even if it was _**just**_ Suigetsu.

"Sakura has the right idea, but carried it out the wrong way," is all he responds before smiling warmly at the other girls and they melt. Beginning to fight for his attention.

Having retrieved her few belongings, Sakura patiently waits as he comforts his fanclub.

* * *

On the way to the solo living grounds, Sakura speaks up, "so have you decided which of them is your favorite yet _**sensei**_?"

The older gentleman begins to sputter and choke and she can't help but laugh. And not fake laugh. When she can finally stop, she finds him heavily scrutinizing her.

"W-what?" she stutters defensively, finally taking time to notice they stopped walking a bit ago.

"We're here and that's your place." he points to the door with the red 7 on it. It reminded her of blood. God she hated the color red. The letters smudged and chipped.

Nodding a goodbye to Suigetsu, Sakura turns around to unlock the door, when she's interrupted. Glancing over her shoulder, Suigetsu is right there, towering over her lithe frame. She faces him fully.

They're almost touching.

She blushes.

"Oh and Sakura. By the way you're my favorite," he winks teasing her, "you're real smile is beautiful." he pushes open the door and suddenly walks away as if nothing had happened, before the normally quick-witted girl could fire off a clever comeback.

Gathering her bearings she stumbles with an unusual show of clumbsiness on her part, "What the hell was that?" she sputtered to the barren room.

But naturally the darkness gave no response.

* * *

 _Anyways that was it! Please review!_


End file.
